


What comes next?

by fra_och



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fra_och/pseuds/fra_och
Summary: Having been part of the OBC of Hamilton ment she had formed deep friendships with the cast members, so when she had been invited to celebrate Daveed's departure from Hamilton, she jumped to the occasion to go to New York again and meet up with all the friends she hadn't seen in months.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Emmy Raver-Lampman
Kudos: 15





	What comes next?

Set in around July 2016

Emmy was going to New York for the first time after calling off her engagement a couple of months before. The time she spent in Chicago for the Spongebob production have been somehow healing for her soul, she learned how to be on her own again and she rekindled her relationships with the friends she was forced to push away due to the possessive attitude of her boyfriend. She was finally starting to feel herself again and she was really happy about it.

Having been part of the OBC of Hamilton ment she had formed deep friendships with the cast members, so when she had been invited to celebrate Daveed's departure from Hamilton, she jumped to the occasion to go to New York again and meet up with all the friends she hadn't seen in months.

"Emmy! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!"

She was greeted by Renee engulfing her in her trademark mother-bear hugs as soon as she crossed the threshold of the bar, and she responded wholeheartedly to it.

"Hey Ren! It's good to see you, I've really missed you guys"

"I'm really sorry for what happened with Tim, are you ok?"

She took Emmy's face in her hands, looking her directly in the eyes as she spoke.

"Honestly it was for the best, I can't even remember the last time I felt happy with him, continuing this relationship wasn't fair for any of us" she said with a sad smile.

Renee smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek. They then moved in the direction where the others were having a drink.

"Look who it isn't! Emmy!"

She was greeted by Groffsauce, who swept her up by the sheer force of his hug. During the first weeks after her break-up, he had been the most supporting friend, visiting her in Chicago and spending endless nights letting her cry herself to sleep while he held her and whispered comforting words.

"Hi Groff!"

"You're looking great babe"

She smiled up at him and sank into his side as he held up an arm for her.

She greeted all of her friends one by one, hugging them and making small talk as if she never left New York.

She reached Daveed when the crowd around him was starting to disperse. She tapped on his shoulder and waited for him to see her.

"Emmy! Oh my god, I'm so glad you could make it!"

He hugged her and placed a hand on the small of her back, moving so they could reach a less noisy spot to speak.

"Hey Daveed! How are you? Happy about not having to wear that purple dress anymore?" she smirked, knowing how much he hated said outfit.

"You don't even know!" He chuckled, smiling down at her "I'm quite well by the way. What about you? You look great, Chicago must have been treating you well!"

Emmy blushed and turned her face down, trying to hide how his compliment had turned her face to the shade of a tomato.

"The last months have been a little rough, but now I'm feeling quite good, thanks. What about Jalene? I haven't seen her around."

"Actualy, we broke up almost a month ago"

"Damn, I'm sorry Daveed, I shouldn't have asked. I'm really sorry and..." she started to ramble not knowing what to say to cover her gaffe.

Daveed chuckled, enjoying himself in seeing her so baffled.

"No worries Em, it was for the best. We just agreed that we wanted different things and so we ended it. No hard feelings"

He smiled at her and he put his arm on her shoulders, while her face was turning back to a normal color.

"But tell me about you, I haven't seen you in a while. Do you want to talk over some drinks?"

"Sure thing! You know I'm always up for a drink"

That's how they found themselves sharing stories about Chicago, Clipping and their break ups over drinks, with their friends joining in and out the conversation. They found themselves speaking easily for hours without ever running out of topics.

He invited her on the dance floor, where Jasmine and Anthony were already showing of their ridiculous moves. She found herself feeling chills every time Daveed placed a gentle hand on the small of her back or pulled her to him to tell her something in the ear to make himself heard over the noise of the room. She was letting herself feel things she hadn't felt in a long time, and it was wonderful.

As the night went on they moved to the couches at the end of the room to take a break, both of them worn out by the dancing. They sat close together, with Daveed's arm spread over her shoulders and her head on his shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him and then turned her head to see her hands fidgeting as she spoke.

"You know, I haven't felt that good in a long time..."

He smiled at her nervous demeanor and placed a hand on hers to stop them.

"Me too, Em. I'm really happy that you are here."

He held her closer to him and they both stayed there for a while, content in just being happy and together, even if only for a while.

When the party ended and it was time to say goodbye to everyone he pulled Emmy close to him.

"What do you think about brunch tomorrow?"

Emmy smiled up at him, beaming.

"I think it's a great idea"

She kissed his cheek, resting her lips there a moment longer than it was necessary, and she hugged him goodbye, going away light on her feet and more happy than she hadn't felt in years, looking forward to the next morning.


End file.
